Lee and Danielle Out on a Date
by Fin's Sve
Summary: A story by an 8yearold


This is a story told by my **eight-year-old** sister. She's obsessed Rock Lee and asked if I would write a fic featuring him. I told her that I would be very good at writing one of him. She then told me that she would make it up while I wrote it.

So, it's a story about what would happen if Rock Lee took her out on a date. (...I know...she's a little odd.)

Of course, I made the sentences a little less...run-on. hee hee. and I made it all make sense. As you can see, I had a good beginning,(I wrote that to get her started.)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the real places or peeps such as Pizza Hut, the Mexican Resturant, and Jimmy Nuetron.

**Lee & Danielle Out on a Date**

Sometime after the Chunin Exams, Lee became better. For months he had been healing his wounds while all of his ninja friends were out on missions. He became very lonely durning this time. The only people who came to see him were Gai-sensei and TenTen, who were usually out on business. He was beginning to feel like he would never be able to catch up with his friends and would never fight again.

So, one sunny day he decided he would take a walk. As he was walking along the path out of the village and to the training grounds, someone caught his eye. It was a young girl with short brunette hair cut like Dora the Explorer. She had bright, blue eyes and and quirky smile. She was just sitting in the grass, picking flowers; so, he decided to walk up to her.

He greeted her with a smile and asked, "what is your name."

She smiled back at him, "my name is Danielle. What's yours?"

He gave her a thumbs up, and his teeth made a sparkle-sparkle, "I am Rock Lee the handsome devil of the Leaf Villiage. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," she answered, standing up. "Pick me up tonight at eight o' clock."

"Great, that's when I'm available," he said happily.

"I live at 641 Pine Grove Road," she said, waving to him.

At seven o' clock, Rock Lee drove up in a shiny red car. He got out, gave her another thumbs up, his teeth sparkled, and he said, "are you ready to go?!"

She said, "you're early. Why are you so early? Where did you get the car?"

"I borrowed it from Gai-sensei," Lee explained.

She asked, "who's Gai-sensei?"

"You will meet him," he told her. "You will meet Gai-sensei and some of my other friends."

When they arrived at the Mexican Resturant, they waved to Jimmy Nuetron and Danielle's big sister Scarlet. (They were out on another date.) **(a/n: one time I told my sister that I went out with Jimmy N. when she was on vacation. She won't let it go.) **

Rock Lee and Danielle ordered some chalupas and ate them quickly. They left the money on the table and walked out of the resturant.

Lee took her home and told her goodbye.

The next day, Lee and Danielle spent the day together again. This time they there going to meet his friends. The first friends they met up with were Shikamaru and Ino. The couple told Lee and Danielle they were busy going out on a date. Shikamaru had a lazy, unfufilling look about him while Ino was clinging to his arm like a child. She was obviously excited about the date. And she continued to use his name as _Shika-kun_. **(a/n: yay! I love Shika-kun. I made her put him in here.)**

Lee and Danielle told them goodbye and wished luck on their date. They next person they met was Gai-sensei. He said, "hello, Lee, who is your friend?"

"This is Danielle," Lee told him.

"Well, Lee, when you get back, three hundred laps!" he said happily.

"Yes sir!" he responded enthusiastically.

"Don't wreck that new car," Gai said. "Or else you will run three thousand laps."

"Yes sir," Lee said with a sweatdrop.

The next person was Choji. He was munching on chips. He grinned, "hello, Lee! Hello, Danielle."

"Hey, Choji," said Danielle. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Sure," he said happily.

So the three went to the park in Gai-sensei's shiny red car. They saw Naruto and Hinata at the park. The couple were holding hands while they swang. And Team Konahamaru were calling him boss and keeping a lookout for any danger and did what he said... It seemed they were on a date as well, but they couldn't get rid of the brats. **(a/n: brats? Man, my sis is mean.)**

Soon it was night, and they took Choji home at eight o' clock. When they got to Danielle's house, it was eleven o' clock at night. She asked Lee if he wanted to spend the night at her house. He replied, "yes." He slept in the guest bed, and she slept in her bed.

The next morning, they went to the mall to eat breakfast at Pizza Hut. They had cheese pizza. And then they saw Gai-sensei again. The sensei was going out with Kurenai. And they saw Kiba with TenTen and Akamaru. Kiba didn't have time for Akamaru; so, he gave the puppy to Danielle. **(a/n: she's obsessed with Akamaru, too...)**

Years later, Lee and Danielle, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and TenTen, Choji and Sakura, and Jimmy and Scarlet got married. And everyone had a boy and a girl each.

* * *

**Wasn't that the bestestestestest story ever?????? **no...

**Mean... sigh. **

**My sister's name is Danielle. It would make her day if someone would review her. And please do not curse or flame her. It'll hurt her feelings. If you want to curse, review my other stories. hee hee. **

**But please, be nice to her. She's really proud of this. **

**Review! Yay! Review! Yay!**


End file.
